


Смотря что считать нормальным

by Kaellig



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа в «Кингсмэн» всегда ассоциировалась у Рокси с чётким порядком и понятными инструкциями. К сожалению, на практике всё оказалось несколько по-другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотря что считать нормальным

Выбирая работу в «Кингсмэн», Рокси думала о нескольких поколениях Мортонов, служивших в рядах организации и о том, что не должна обмануть возложенные на неё надежды. Рокси думала о злодеях, угрожающих спокойствию мира, о своих будущих коллегах, о чёткой выверенной структуре, в которую она, несомненно, должна была отлично вписаться. Рокси думала о том, что её готовили к этому с детства и «Кингсмэн» являлась неотъемлемой частью её жизни ещё даже до того, как за круглым столом освободилось место для неё.

Она даже не сомневалась, что это место достанется именно ей. У неё была отличная подготовка, она была внимательна к своим соперникам, трезво оценивала сложности и собственные силы, и никто не следовал инструкциям так же дотошно и аккуратно, как она.

Но самым важным было то, что Рокси Мортон по-настоящему нуждалась в «Кингсмэн» — больше, чем все остальные кандидаты вместе взятые. Для неё это было не только попыткой самоутвердиться, как для Чарли, не только желанием найти своё место, как для Эггзи, и не только стремлением не уронить имя семьи, как для остальных, — для неё «Кингсмэн» была смыслом жизни, стабилизирующим фактором, делавшим всё простым и понятным.

Эта иллюзия рухнула в тот же день, когда Рокси, с честью пройдя последнее испытание, стала Ланселотом: после предательства Артура и гибели Галахада и нескольких других агентов службу в организации можно было назвать какой угодно, но только не простой или понятной.

*

По идее, молодой агент, только получивший позывной и ещё не успевший набрать необходимый для самостоятельной работы опыт, на первый год или даже два становился напарником одного из старших коллег, чаще всего — того, кто изначально порекомендовал его. По собственному признанию Мерлина (он так и не сменил позывной, хоть и занимал теперь кресло Артура; Рокси даже думалось, что нескоро ещё кто-то рискнёт взять это имя, запачканное теперь предательством), Рокси ещё не была готова, да и она это тоже прекрасно понимала. Но агентов не хватало, сам Мерлин был занят тем, что спасал пошатнувшуюся репутацию организации, Персиваль, который при других обстоятельствах должен был бы продолжить её обучение, теперь руководил подготовкой новых агентов. Так и вышло, что Рокси оказалась напарником такого же зелёного новичка — свежеиспечённого Галахада, явно чувствовавшего себя в костюме и очках в роговой оправе несколько неловко и потому ведущего себя даже более дерзко и вызывающе, чем раньше.

Они оба плохо понимали, что от них требуется. Рокси держалась за инструкции, старательно выискивая в них — и даже находя — подсказки для выхода из любой ситуации; Эггзи, не отличавшийся примерным послушанием, полагался на интуицию и никогда не подводившее его правило «в любой ситуации действуй так, как действовал бы Гарри Харт». Рокси со свойственной ей критичностью подозревала, что Эггзи слишком мало знал покойного Галахада, чтобы точно сказать, как тот повёл бы себя в той или иной ситуации, но вслух ничего не говорила. Как бы там ни было, интуиция Эггзи её вполне устраивала, и вместе они, как показала практика, блестяще справлялись с любыми задачами.

По крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны: два молодых и очень талантливых агента, работавших в паре как единое целое, дополнявших друг друга и понимавших без слов каждую невысказанную мысль другого. Для них самих это было бесконечной изматывающей борьбой за выживание — неостановимое стремление вперёд, сквозь все препятствия, которые уже нет сил перепрыгивать или огибать, только проламывать насквозь; со сцепленными зубами, закушенной до крови губой, сбитыми костяшками кулаков, что совсем не пристало настоящим джентльменам и уж тем более леди, с рвущейся с языка нецензурщиной и постоянным напоминанием себе и друг другу о том, что нельзя падать — надо идти дальше, спасать мир от злодеев, спасать злодеев от мира, спасать от мира самих себя.

Последнее получалось хуже всего. Рокси всё реже узнавала себя в зеркале, Эггзи всё чаще приходилось удерживать её руку, когда она, уже перестав соизмерять силу, просто била очередного пленника, даже не пытаясь получить от него какие-то ответы, и оба они всё меньше задумывались о том, уместно ли во всём этом аду то, что они не только работают вместе, но ещё и трахаются, помогая друг другу хоть ненадолго, хоть на час забыть о том, кто они, где они и что с ними происходит. В Лондон Галахад и Ланселот возвращались неизменно в выглаженных костюмах и начищенных ботинках, с почти естественными и очень убедительными улыбками на губах и подозрительно аккуратными отчётами о проведённых операциях. Только Мерлин недовольно хмурился, замечая пропуски в видеозаписях, пристально смотрел в глаза — почему-то только Эггзи; состояние Рокси то ли не интересовало его, то ли не вызывало беспокойства, — но ничего не говорил.

Им пришлось пережить всего полтора года, пока Мерлин не восстановил окончательно структуру, выявив все слабые звенья и вытряхнув весь мусор, — но эти полтора года оставили неизгладимый след где-то глубоко внутри их обоих, повязав крепче кровных уз и неизбежно разрушив то, что могло бы быть у них при ином стечении обстоятельств. Ночи, проведённые вдвоём в каком-то Богом забытом уголке планеты, когда они, покрытые грязью, потом, своей и чужой кровью, уставшие, злые и обессиленные, искали друг у друга хотя бы крупицу уверенности и покоя, не находя ни того, ни другого, но только так удерживаясь на плаву, остались позади, навсегда вычеркнутые из памяти и сердца.

Когда эти страшные восемнадцать месяцев закончились, Эггзи дали нового напарника, только что получившего позывной Гавейн и удивительно похожего на него самого времён до «Кингсмэн», а Рокси начала работать уже одна, но в куда менее напряжённом режиме, сменив Южную Америку на Европу, наркотрафик на контрабанду антиквариата, а душные джунгли и натирающий кожу ремень автомата — на выглаженные блузки с глубоким вырезом, тщательно отмеренную вежливость улыбок и информацию, купленную за деньги, а не выбитую кулаками и ногами в тяжёлых сапогах. В глубине души Рокси считала это трусливым бегством, но понимала, что куда лучше подходила для такой работы, чем для той, которую они выполняли вдвоём с Эггзи.

*

Первой самостоятельной операцией выпала поездка в Берлин.

Отношения с Германией у «Кингсмэн» всегда были стабильными и прочными; берлинская резидентура, открытая ещё во времена Веймарской республики, благополучно пережила и Вторую мировую, и последовавший затем раздел Германии союзниками, и Холодную войну, хотя Рокси сложно было представить, как относились здесь к филиалу английского ателье, например, в сороковых. Про берлинскую резидентуру в «Кингсмэн» говорили всегда с теплом, да и Персиваль с несвойственными ему сентиментальными нотками в голосе рассказывал пару историй про совместные операции, так что взглянуть на ставший почти легендой офис было действительно любопытно.

В Берлине, несмотря на начало мая и в целом тёплую погоду, шёл нудный мелкий дождь, небо было затянуто низкими облаками, и Рокси, выйдя из крохотного по сравнению с Хитроу аэропорта в Шёнефельде, зябко куталась в слишком лёгкое пальто. Прогноз погоды обещал температуру воздуха на три градуса выше и отсутствие осадков.

Рокси сама попросила, чтобы её не встречали. Ей нужно было немного привыкнуть к смене места, осмотреться, выучить звуки и запахи чужого города, вспомнить инструкции, показать самой себе, что ей не страшно быть на задании одной. Встреча с местным резидентом была назначена на вечер; доехав на такси до гостиницы и забросив чемодан в номер, Рокси вышла в город и до самого вечера просто гуляла вдоль реки. Шпрее была узкой, не шире какой-нибудь автомагистрали, а в некоторых местах даже уже набережной; но это было красиво. Будто две реки текли бок о бок, одна внутри другой, две серые змеи, покрытые лёгкой рябью, Шпрее — от ветра и дождя, набережная — от брусчатки. Новые дома, отстроенные по большей части после войны, сверкали стеклом, затягивавшим фасады почти целиком, лишь с редкими вкраплениями камня, стали или бетона, в этих огромных окнах отражались вода и фары проезжавших мимо машин, и это тоже было красиво. А ещё здесь было очень спокойно — даже слишком спокойно, на вкус Рокси, привыкшей к постоянному аду и хаосу и никак не способной перестроиться обратно на нормальную жизнь, но это было именно то, что ей требовалось.

Ко времени встречи она успела вернуться в гостиницу, принять душ, переодеться и накраситься. Макияж был лёгким и сдержанным, но ощутимо смягчал выражение лица, создавая обманчивое впечатление, которое, скорее всего, совпадало с ожиданиями берлинского агента. Каблук туфель, несмотря на изрядную высоту, был удобным и устойчивым — не боевой вариант, конечно, но драться при необходимости можно. Вырез блузки чуть глубже комфортного, но Рокси выбирала его вполне осознанно: она не хотела расслабляться, даже здесь, даже рядом с коллегой, это был один из её способов оставаться настороже. Ей не требовалось соблазнять своего связного, но — и этому её в своё время научил, как ни странно, Эггзи — никогда не помешает немного очаровать собеседника.

Связной ожидал её в лобби гостиницы, и Рокси даже запнулась, увидев знакомое лицо. Память услужливо вытащила из своих глубин имя, казавшееся забытым и надёжно погребённым под обломками старой жизни. Амелия. Вторая девушка среди кандидатов на место Ланселота, оказавшаяся, как рассказал потом Мерлин, подставным игроком. Он говорил, что Амелия работает в берлинской резидентуре «Кингсмэн», но эта информация успешно вылетела у Рокси из головы — непростительная ошибка для агента, но ей тогда было действительно не до того.

Амелия улыбнулась ей как старой подруге и крепко обняла, поцеловав в щёку. Рокси неловко обхватила её за плечи, так же неловко потянулась поцеловать в ответ, но не дотянулась и вместо этого чмокнула воздух где-то возле уха Амелии.

— Рада снова тебя увидеть, — совершенно искренне сказала та, отстраняясь, и Рокси недоверчиво вслушалась в её голос, пытаясь выискать в нём фальшь. Амелия не могла действительно быть ей рада, они знали друг друга от силы один день, после чего не виделись почти два года; да, Рокси была единственной девушкой среди кандидатов, кроме самой Амелии, но почему та должна была запомнить её?

Ещё пятнадцать минут назад Рокси разглядывала себя в зеркало, выбирая оттенок помады и прикидывая, как бы очаровать связного, не перегнув при этом палку. Сейчас она предпочла бы, чтобы её связной её ненавидел. Необъяснимая симпатия пугала её больше, чем неприязнь.

— Я тоже, — ответила она и постаралась улыбнуться как можно приветливее. — Мы все так переживали после первого испытания, у меня просто камень с души свалился, когда я узнала, что ты на самом деле не погибла.

— Честно, я почти пожалела о том, что не участвую в испытаниях на самом деле. С тобой было бы интересно поработать, и здорово, что такая возможность выпала теперь. Я рада, что Ланселотом стала именно ты. Но Эггзи, я слышала, тоже получил место?

— Да, Галахада.

— Я даже не сомневалась, что вы оба дойдёте до финала. Думаю, Мерлин и сам был рад, что не пришлось выбирать между вами двумя.

— Я думаю, он бы предпочёл, чтобы прежний Галахад остался жив. — Рокси криво улыбнулась, и Амелия сочувственно сжала её предплечье.

— Прости, конечно, это большая потеря для «Кингсмэн». Но нам всем повезло, что наготове уже была такая прекрасная замена.

Амелия убрала руку, и Рокси чуть расслабила плечи. Последнее время она стала слишком остро реагировать на нежелательный физический контакт. Конечно, сейчас она находилась в достаточно спокойной обстановке, чтобы контролировать себя и сдерживать первое желание сломать руку за прикосновение, но без лишних раздражителей дышать было определённо легче.

— До нашего офиса недалеко, можно взять такси, а можно и дойти пешком. Что предпочтёшь?

— Пешком.

— Отлично. — Амелия снова улыбнулась, и Рокси вдруг подумала, что у неё очень приятная улыбка. Спокойная, мягкая, _женственная_ , несмотря на общий строгий вид девушки. Сама Рокси казалась себе её полной противоположностью, особенно сейчас, с макияжем, на каблуках и в блузке со слишком глубоким вырезом, но при этом с холодным взглядом и жёсткой линией губ, неохотно растягивавшихся в улыбке.

Берлинский офис «Кингсмэн» оказался таким же, как и весь город, — очень современным, просторным и зашитым в стекло, но с лёгким привкусом винтажной классики, проглядывавшей из напольной плитки, имитирующей потёртый камень, карнизов с коваными наконечниками и деревянной лестницы на второй этаж. Слишком большие окна, начинавшиеся почти у самого пола, вызывали некоторое чувство дискомфорта. Рокси не привыкла к такой открытости и, поднимаясь по лестнице, чувствовала спиной любопытные взгляды прохожих.

Второй этаж был обставлен куда лаконичнее и при этом казался необъяснимо уютнее; стёкла здесь были тонированными и не такими большими, возвращая чувство защищённости, каменный пол был застелен густым ковром, гасящим звуки, а длинный офисный стол, хоть и выглядел чересчур современно для их организации, настраивал на деловой лад. Пожалуй, Рокси здесь нравилось даже больше, чем в особняке, служившем их штаб-квартирой, или на Сэвил-роу.

Глава резидентуры выглядел как типичный немец: светлые, начинающие седеть волосы, мягкое лицо, сухощавое тело, на котором строгий костюм сидел не то чтобы плохо, но просто никак. Он говорил на очень правильном изысканном английском, который наверняка бы порадовал слух такого поборника традиций, как Персиваль, но с сильным немецким акцентом, из-за которого Рокси приходилось напрягаться, чтобы его понять.

Задание, на самом деле, было предельно простым и даже скучным. На взгляд Рокси, местные резиденты вполне могли справиться с ним и сами, без привлечения агента из Лондона. Всё, что от неё потребовалось, — взломать компьютер некого мистера Уайли, выходца из Англии, ещё в юности переехавшего в Берлин, выписать номера его счетов, отследить электронную переписку, которая привела Рокси к его подельникам, задать несколько вопросов нужным людям и в итоге накрыть всю шайку, выманив их в одно и то же место при помощи всё той же самой взломанной учётной записи мистера Уайли. Всю дорогу Рокси не оставляло чувство, что где-то здесь кроется подвох: либо мистер Уайли окажется каким-то суперзлодеем, либо контрабанда похищенного во время войны антиквариата обернётся прикрытием для финансирования ИРА или даже ИГ, либо у этой маленькой группы интеллигентных воров найдётся тайник с оружием, которым они воспользуются, чтобы дать ей отпор. Ничего из этого не произошло, дело окончилось так же буднично, как и началось, и если интерес берлинской резидентуры в нём ещё можно было как-то отследить, то зачем в этом нужно было участвовать Лондону, Рокси решительно не понимала. Либо Мерлин решил, что она больше не годится для нормальных операций, либо за этой миссией скрывалось что-то ещё, какой-то не известный ей фактор, и Рокси ставила на второе. Она знала, что хорошо делает свою работу, что Мерлин ценит её и не стал бы списывать со счетов. Но, как бы Рокси ни крутила ситуацию, разглядывая со всех сторон, буквально выворачивая наизнанку собственный мозг, ничего подозрительного выявить не удавалось. И именно это сводило её с ума.

*

— Что-то не так? — спросила Амелия, когда её шеф, выслушав отчёт Рокси, поблагодарил Лондон за оказанную поддержку и покинул конференц-зал.

— Не знаю, скажи сама, — почти огрызнулась Рокси. Она всю ночь не могла уснуть, выискивая скрытые причинно-следственные связи, и сейчас была на взводе.

— Пойдём. — Амелия неожиданно встала и протянула ей руку. — Тут неподалёку небольшое кафе с отменным кофе и очень вкусными десертами. По-моему, это то, что тебе сейчас нужно.

Рокси хотела было ответить, что не любит сладкое, да и большим поклонником кофе не является, отдавая предпочтение чаю, но Амелия улыбалась так искренне и сочувственно, что ответ застрял у Рокси в горле, и та просто кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Рокси, — осторожно заговорила Амелия, когда они немного отошли от офиса, — я же вижу, что что-то не так. Что случилось?

— Я не понимаю, в чём был смысл моего задания. — Рокси не видела причин врать. Если Амелия передаст её слова своему начальству, а оттуда они дойдут до Мерлина, в этом не будет трагедии, Рокси всё равно собиралась всё высказать ему самому, когда вернётся.

— Серьёзно? — Амелия удивилась так, словно важность проведённой Рокси операции была совершенно очевидна и не подвергалась никакому сомнению.

— А, то есть гонять агента «Кингсмэн» в другую страну исключительно ради поимки воров, торгующих пропавшими нацистскими трофеями, — это нормально и очень осмысленно?!

— Хорошо, что ты не сказала этого шефу, — спокойно отозвалась Амелия. — Вряд ли он бы согласился в дальнейшем работать с агентом, который ни во что не ставит интересы его резидентуры.

— В смысле?

— Мне казалось, ты достаточно хорошо умеешь анализировать, чтобы самостоятельно понять, зачем тебя прислали.

Рокси остановилась, растерянно хмурясь. Чувствовать себя идиоткой ей не приходилось уже давно, где-то со времён прохождения испытаний для приёма в «Кингсмэн», если быть точнее.

— Но… я же неопытный молодой агент, какой из меня координатор совместной работы с локальными резидентурами, — брякнула она, оспаривая сделанный за секунду до этого неожиданный вывод.

Амелия улыбнулась и мягко пожала плечами.

— Насколько я понимаю ситуацию, агентов у Лондона сейчас не так много, чтобы было из кого выбирать, к тому же, ты действительно не худший вариант. Кроме того, все знают, что ты — протеже Персиваля, который курировал нас до тебя…

— Персиваль был координатором? — тупо переспросила Рокси.

— Вы у себя вообще ничего друг о друге не знаете? — рассмеялась Амелия.

— Нам обычно немного некогда следить за тем, кто что делает. — Голос Рокси прозвучал суховато, и Амелия уже почти привычным успокаивающим жестом коснулась её предплечья.

— Я не хотела обидеть. Просто мне всегда было интересно, как работают агенты центрального отделения. Ваши миссии, конечно, строго засекречиваются, но если знать, что искать, всегда можно отследить ваши перемещения. У вас очень узнаваемый почерк.

— Напомни, почему тебя не взяли в рыцари?

Амелия всё ещё не убрала руку, но Рокси уже не хотелось её сломать, как в первый раз. Что-то изменилось в ней за эти несколько спокойных дней в Берлине; как бы Рокси ни старалась искать во всём второе дно и скрытый смысл, напряжение последних полутора лет постепенно отпускало её. Конечно, она понимала, что процесс только начался, он будет долгим и любое неосторожное движение перечеркнёт весь полученный результат, откинув Рокси на исходную позицию, но сейчас она впервые за долгое время чувствовала, что может просто наслаждаться покоем, а не ждать опасностей на каждом шагу.

Возможно, неожиданно пришло ей в голову, Мерлин не заглядывал ей в глаза после операций не потому, что не беспокоился за неё, а потому, что и так знал, что с ней происходит.

— Сначала для меня не было места за столом, а потом я слишком привыкла к Берлину. Не хотела оставлять шефа одного — ему порой требуется переводчик с его собственного языка на общечеловеческий и обратно, и я не уверена, что для этой роли подойдёт кто-то, кроме меня.

— У вас довольно близкие отношения, я смотрю, — осторожно заметила Рокси.

— Не настолько. — Амелия улыбнулась и чуть сжала руку Рокси, прежде чем наконец отпустить. — Я просто умею находить общий язык с людьми. Ты раньше тоже это умела — когда мы только познакомились.

— Сейчас, хочешь сказать, разучилась?

— Ты стала злее. Напряжённее. Ты не хочешь искать компромиссов — не потому, что это слишком сложно или слишком долго, а потому, что твоя злость требует выхода. Требует драки.

— Но если я настолько неподконтрольна, зачем меня послали, по твоим словам, на чисто дипломатическую миссию?

— Потому что ты умеешь быть другой. И была ею раньше. Мягче и осторожнее в словах, тоньше, наблюдательнее. Тебя очень вовремя вытащили с полевой работы, Рокси. Ты сама, может, и не понимаешь этого, но просто поверь мне. Со стороны виднее.

— Да что ты обо мне знаешь.

— Достаточно. О, мы пришли, — добавила она прежде, чем Рокси успела что-то возразить. — Занимай столик, а я закажу нам десерт. И даже не думай отказываться! Иначе я скажу шефу, что у тебя совершенно отсутствует чувство такта и ты не подходишь на роль координатора.

Это звучало слишком несерьёзно и невольно напомнило Эггзи — того, прежнего, ещё не ставшего Галахадом и не прошедшего вместе с ней через ад. И Рокси улыбнулась, поддавшись настроению, а может, просто не желая больше злиться и огрызаться.

Провожая её в аэропорт, Амелия легко коснулась её губ своими, так мимолётно, что Рокси всю дорогу до Лондона пыталась решить: не показалось ли?

*

За следующие несколько месяцев Рокси объездила все их резидентуры в Европе, уже вполне осознанно устанавливая контакты, очаровывая и располагая к себе, внимательно изучая перед поездкой досье каждого сотрудника и затем внося в них карандашные пометки, позволявшие лучше представить их характеры. К своей новой работе она подошла так же обстоятельно и дотошно, как и ко всем прежним миссиям, и её отчёты Мерлину походили скорее на отчёты о боевых операциях, нежели о почти мирных визитах к коллегам. Мерлин сдержанно улыбался, скупо хвалил и выдавал следующую папку. И в какой-то момент Рокси поняла, что всё наконец стало простым и понятным — именно таким, как она хотела когда-то давно, целую вечность назад.

Нет, разумеется, её работа не была лёгкой, но это её и не волновало. Ей нравились трудности, но в каждой препятствии она старалась видеть структуру, позволявшую разобрать его на детали и найти решение. Задачи, которые вставали перед ней теперь, были именно такими, похожими чем-то на увлекательный паззл. Её внутренний темп чуть замедлился. Она уже не чувствовала потребности в безостановочном движении дальше, выше и быстрее и снова могла смотреть по сторонам, подмечать детали и анализировать их. Глядя в зеркало, она уже почти узнавала себя в отражении. Только взгляд оставался тяжёлым и нечитаемым, и Рокси знала, что это навсегда.

Через полгода, когда ей уже начало казаться, что всё окончательно нормализовалось, погиб Гавейн.

Деталей операции Рокси не знала, только что, что рассказал ей Мерлин, и что она сама поняла из слов захлёбывающегося бесслёзной истерикой Эггзи. Они с Гавейном попали в засаду, и парень погиб, закрыв собой старшего напарника. Эггзи предсказуемо считал, что это его вина, он должен был догадаться, должен был предусмотреть все варианты, должен был что-то придумать, — и Рокси могла его понять: когда они работали вдвоём, она точно так же чувствовала себя ответственность за них обоих. Но было в его отчаянном стремлении взять вину на себя что-то ещё, что-то, чему Рокси не могла подобрать имени. Эггзи сам объяснять ничего явно не собирался; кое-как придя в себя, он просто замкнулся в себе, уклоняясь от любых попыток Рокси поговорить с ним снова.

Они в принципе мало разговаривали в последнее время, словно избегая друг друга, и Рокси не могла бы даже сказать, кто из них кого избегал. Может быть, они оба не хотели вспоминать всё то, что пережили вместе, или боялись возможной неловкости; Рокси поначалу даже боялась, что Эггзи хотел бы продолжить их отношения не в дружеском формате, но вскоре поняла, что ошибалась. Может быть, он боялся того же с её стороны. А может быть, им просто было не до того — с её новой работой и его новым напарником времени на поддержание старых связей было не то чтобы много.

Но сейчас, Рокси знала, ему по-настоящему необходим был друг. Ему необходима была она — человек, знавший и понимавший его лучше, чем кто-либо.  
Он казался совершенно беспомощным и при этом невероятно злым; пустой, потерянный взгляд в одно мгновение сменялся яростным, стоило лишь кому-то что-то сказать, неважно даже что, и все старались просто держаться от него подальше, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Однажды Рокси даже стала свидетельницей того, как Мерлин лично оттаскивал Эггзи от одного из соискателей на место Гавейна, наивно спросившего у вечно угрюмого Галахада, почему тот не предложил своего кандидата. Видеть Эггзи таким было больно и даже страшно, но Рокси совершенно не представляла, что может сделать. Эггзи никому не позволял ему помочь, не подпуская ни её, ни Мерлина, который наверняка мог поделиться с ним своим опытом. И это тоже было ей знакомо: в памяти слишком свежи были ещё воспоминания об их совместных операциях и тех вещах, которые они делали вместе и о которых никогда никому не станут рассказывать. Всё это изменило их, заставив научиться держать личное как можно дальше от всех, не показывая истинных чувств даже напарнику, и то, что сейчас Эггзи с ними не справлялся, говорило о том, в насколько он плохой форме, а не о том, что он хочет с кем-то ими поделиться.

Это была, наверное, общая проблема всех шпионов. О том, чем они занимались, не расскажешь подружкам во время забега по магазинам, не поплачешься маме в плечо, да и нет у большинства из них ни друзей за пределами организации, ни каких-либо отношений с родителями. Лишь немногие заводили семьи, но даже своим жёнам или мужьям не могли раскрыть всю правду.

Никогда прежде Рокси не видела в этом проблемы, не жалела о сделанном выборе, не испытывала фантомной тоски по мужу и детям. Но сейчас осознание того, что ей тоже, если что, не с кем будет поделиться своими проблемами, ударило с неожиданной силой.

Всё это, впрочем, не имело отношения к Эггзи, и испытываемая им боль определённо не была поводом для того, чтобы эгоистично искать поводы жалеть себя. Если она не могла заставить его поговорить, то она могла просто быть рядом — и Рокси делала именно это: вытаскивала при каждом удобном случае погулять, рассказывала о своих заданиях, устраивала домашние посиделки с пивом, снэками и каким-м нибудь фильмом. Эггзи был временно снят с полевых заданий, пока Мерлин не убедится, что тот готов вернуться, так что времени у него было более чем достаточно. Рокси даже пыталась убедить Мерлина подключить Эггзи к подготовке новых агентов, но согласилась в итоге, что это не самая лучшая идея.

Мерлин, давно ставший строгим и уверенным руководителем, словно превращался в себя прежнего, более мягкого и более заботливого, когда речь заходила об Эггзи. Каждый день он спрашивал у Рокси, как у того дела, заставлял пересказывать все их с Эггзи разговоры, изредка давал советы, но сам старался не лезть и был, наверное, прав, но Рокси, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанной после очередной безуспешной попытки пробить стену отчуждения Эггзи, понимала, что ей очень не помешала бы чья-то помощь.

Всё чаще она вспоминала Амелию и поражалась тому, как легко той удалось её починить — всего парой задушевных разговоров, пирожными с кофе и призрачным то ли поцелуем, то ли не поцелуем в аэропорту. Эггзи, очевидно, был сломан куда сильнее и глубже, с ним требовалось куда больше времени, но Рокси дала себе слово, что не отступится.

*

Запрос из Берлина, пришедший вскоре после Рождества, показался Рокси как никогда своевременным. Отдохнуть немного от Эггзи, возможно, действительно спросить совета у Амелии, раз уж им предстоит снова встретиться, а заодно и просто загнать Мерлина в угол своим отсутствием и оставить его за няньку вместо себя — одним словом, плюсов у поездки было больше, чем минусов. Минус был только один: как ни парадоксально, сама Амелия.

Рокси сама удивлялась тому, как часто думает о ней. После возвращения из Берлина они ни разу не общались, у Рокси было слишком много других забот, а Амелии, видимо, не было резона выходить на связь. Только один раз, когда из Берлина пришёл запрошенный Мерлином пакет документов, Амелия отправила ей электронное сообщение, прося подтвердить доставку, и заодно спросила, как у Рокси дела. Рокси ответила, но спрашивать сама не стала, и Амелия вполне закономерно больше ничего ей не написала. Это было почему-то немножечко обидно, зато убедило Рокси в мысли о том, что поцелуй ей показался. В самом деле, с чего бы могло быть иначе?

В этот раз миссия оказалась сложнее. Оно и понятно — первый раз был пробным, к ней присматривались, привыкали; в этот раз всё было уже по-настоящему, и Рокси поймала себя на том, что скучала по полевой работе, пусть даже теперь она не столько работала сама, сколько руководила действиями других, вступая лишь в самых сложных моментах.

Амелия, разумеется, была всё время рядом, связной при координаторе, и Рокси не оставляла мысль, что та то ли учится, то ли учит сама, готовая подхватить в случае чего.

После окончания миссии Амелия вновь, как и в прошлый раз, пригласила на чашечку кофе с десертом. Рокси уже не упиралась и даже сама с интересом изучила всю витрину, выбирая себе пирожное, но всё равно взяла то, на которое указала Амелия. Взяв в рот первый кусочек, она зажмурилась от удовольствия, мимолётно удивившись тому, как Амелия снова угадала её вкусы.

— Ты забываешь, что я аналитик, — довольно улыбнулась та, когда Рокси сказала об этом вслух.

— Я помню, — проворчала Рокси, отделяя ложкой ещё один кусочек пирожного. — И иногда даже завидую твоему таланту. Ты бы точно придумала, что сделать, чтобы Эггзи… — Она осеклась, вспомнив, что всё, связанное непосредственно с «Кингсмэн», была засекречено и не подлежало разглашению даже в разговоре с коллегой из резидентуры.

Но Амелия понимающе кивнула, каким-то чудом сразу угадав, о чём недоговаривает её собеседница. Рокси даже не удивилась тому, что та откуда-то всё знает.

— Я слышала о том, что случилось. Боюсь, тут ничем не поможешь, подобные раны лечит только время.

— Многие агенты теряют напарников, но далеко не все настолько сильно из-за этого переживают, — вздохнула Рокси. — Я надеялась, что с ним попробует поговорить Мерлин, у него всяко больше опыта в подобных вещах, но тот почему-то не желает даже пробовать.

— Ты что, не знала?

— О чём? — напряглась Рокси, предчувствуя, что её сейчас вновь выставят идиоткой.

— Господи, и это ещё, называется, шпионы, — рассмеялась Амелия, совсем не обидно, но всё равно заставив Рокси неловко заёрзать на стуле. — Там же у вас целая драма была, неужели ты правда ни о чём не догадывалась? Поверить не могу.

— Какая драма? — Рокси показалось, что они где-то на середине разговора незаметно для неё переключились на обсуждение какого-то сериала, а вовсе не агентов «Кингсмэн».

— Эггзи и Гавейн. Рокси, я не сплетница, спроси лучше у самого Эггзи.

— Я поняла, — севшим голосом сказала Рокси. Рука с вилкой замерла на весу. — Я не уверена, что хочу спрашивать, но я поняла. Чёрт, как я сама не догадалась…

— Вы же друзья, он наверняка расскажет, если поймёт, что ты не осуждаешь. Ты же не осуждаешь?

Рокси снова вспомнила померещившийся ей поцелуй и быстро опустила взгляд. Вопрос Амелии почему-то сразу показался ей двусмысленным. Отложив недоеденное пирожное, она рассеянно отхлебнула кофе, но закашлялась, чем заставила Амелию мягко улыбнуться.

Осуждала ли она? Рокси слишком хорошо знала, как это бывает. Закрытая частная школа, где ты на протяжении месяцев видишь только и исключительно представителей собственного пола, постепенно привыкая к этому и начиная замечать их привлекательность. Полевые операции, когда информацию необходимо получить любыми доступными способами, и уже совершенно неважно, какого пола тот человек, которого требуется соблазнить. Тяжёлые, кровавые миссии, после которых изо всех сил пытаешься не думать, ни в коем случае не думать о том, что только что сделал, и секс так отлично в этом помогает, что ты даже не смотришь, кто тебя трахает.

Всё это Рокси понимала. Но в повседневной жизни, между заданиями, ей всегда хотелось хоть немного побыть _нормальной_ , и ей даже в голову не приходило, что для Эггзи это может быть не так. Или — что его понятие «нормального» может быть иным.

С другой стороны — кто сказал, что она сама ещё помнит, как быть нормальной? И что в их мире, таком маленьком и таком несовершенном мире «Кингсмэн», это в принципе возможно?

Она поцеловала Амелию, когда та проводила её до дома — координатору внешних офисов не полагалось останавливаться каждый раз в гостинице, так что в этот приезд Рокси предоставили роскошную квартиру, которую «Кингсмэн» держала в Берлине как раз для таких случаев.

Рокси не сомневалась, что Амелия не оттолкнёт её. Неважно даже, был ли на самом деле тот поцелуй или нет. Рокси просто нужно было это сейчас, и она знала откуда-то, что Амелия всё понимает. Она всегда всё понимала куда лучше самой Рокси.

— Я всё гадала, случится ли это когда-нибудь, — улыбнулась Амелия ей в губы, когда та отстранилась, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Я не…

Амелия остановила её, не дав продолжить.

— Не надо, — просто сказала она и поцеловала Рокси сама.

*

— Что это, Рокси? — спросил Эггзи, но в его голосе не было ни капли интереса. Скорее всего, будь на её месте кто угодно другой, Эггзи не стал бы не то что спрашивать, а даже открывать дверь, но с ней он ещё сохранял какое-то подобие вежливости.

— Это, мой дорогой друг, последний фильм бондианы, который наконец-то вышел на DVD. Не знаю насчёт тебя, но лично я, когда он шёл в кино, была на задании и до сих пор не смогла посмотреть. Так что я решила исправить это упущение, но не буду же я смотреть его одна?

Эггзи молча толкнул дверь, открывая её настежь, и, развернувшись, двинулся вглубь квартиры, просто позволяя Рокси делать всё, что пожелает. Это уже успело стать для неё привычным. Рокси закрыла за собой дверь, разделась и повесила куртку на вешалку — разуваться не было смысла, в квартире давно никто не убирался, и Рокси сомневалась, что её сапоги грязнее, чем пол. Пожалуй, она сама займётся уборкой, завтра же.

Войдя в гостиную, она остановилась и некоторое время просто смотрела на Эггзи — небритого, взъерошенного, в старой растянутой футболке и пустым взглядом, сидевшего на диване, забившись в угол и прижав к себе колени. Того самого Эггзи, который казался ей когда-то — совсем недавно, в их прошлой, ещё не до конца забытой жизни — неистощимым источником оптимизма и энергии.

Рокси подошла к нему, провела ладонью по волосам, не то приглаживая их, не то растрёпывая ещё сильнее, и, наклонившись, мягко поцеловала в щёку.

— Рокс? — Он удивлённо поднял на неё глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что ты очень для меня важен?

Эггзи неловко дёрнул плечом, заметно напрягаясь.

— Правда, Эггзи. Ты единственный друг, который у меня когда-либо был.

— Из меня вышел не самый лучший друг, — невесело улыбнулся он.

— Отличный, — заверила его Рокси. — И я хочу рассказать тебе кое о ком. Кто тоже стал для меня важен.

Эггзи несколько мгновений смотрел ей в глаза, потом медленно кивнул.

— Я хотел бы о нём услышать.

— О ней, — чуть смущённо поправила Рокси и увидела улыбку на лице Эггзи — слабую и едва ли похожую на его прежние улыбки, но совершенно искреннюю.

— Это ещё интереснее.


End file.
